


Easter Treats

by MeredithBrody



Series: Pretty Little Distance [3]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Kendra needs help with a unique way of giving her boyfriends some important news.





	Easter Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



> This is the first in the series of oneshots that will connect the end of "Thirty One Days" to the start of the next big fic in this fandom called "Curtains Close" - This takes place around 2 months after the end of "Thirty One Days"

**_March 30th - Good Friday_ **

Kendra had debated the entire night on who would be best to help her with the plan she was trying to enact. This was probably too early to be thinking about all of this but she knew that it was right. She’d eventually settled on the one person outside of Lyor and Seth that she truly trusted in the White House, and most of that was because of how close he and Seth were. She made sure that everyone else was busy and managed to make her way down to Aaron’s office without being noticed. For once, there was no reason she had to legitimately be going to speak with him. “I need your help, it’s critically important.”

“Me?” Aaron asked, looking ever so slightly confused about why she’d come to him. Kendra had to admit that she rarely saw him outside of professional considerations. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him, it was just that they were always so busy. She had so much going on in her life that she rarely had the time to socialise too. That was not a problem that she ever thought she’d have in her life.

“Yes, you.” She confirmed, sitting down opposite him and hoping that she wasn’t going to have to go to Emily for this. They weren’t exactly on the best of terms and Kendra didn’t actually want her to know this before Seth and Lyor did. “It’s not quite an emergency but it’s really, really important.”

“You sure not Seth or Lyor.” Aaron still didn’t seem to believe that it was really him that she wanted to help her. Kendra found that a little sweet and she had to admit that she would have gone to one of them if it hadn’t been a life change that was going to affect them both.

“Lyor can’t keep a secret and it’s about Seth.” That was close, Lyor really couldn’t keep a secret, but she also wanted for him to find out at the same time as Seth anyway. She actually felt a little strange that the first people who were going to find out were her mother and Aaron, but she didn’t have any other way to do it.

At that, he narrowed his eyes. Kendra hoped that his loyalty to his friend would at the very least make him curious. “What is it?” He said exactly the response she wanted. It made her think that she needed to start getting to know him better outside of work too if he ended up being willing to help her.

“I’m pregnant.” She wasn’t going to beat around the bush on this. It was early, she knew that, but she wanted to tell them both as soon as she could. This was too much for her to try and keep to herself and she didn’t really want to depend on someone she didn’t trust. She might not know Aaron well, but she trusted him. Especially with something that was going to be so important to Seth.

“Wait, what?” He paused a moment, taking that in then looking her up and down before asking the next question, probably the silliest question to ask. “Really?” Of course, this was some elaborate prank? Why did people always ask that if someone said they were pregnant and it was even a little bit unexpected.

“Yeah. I found out yesterday and I thought of this adorable way to tell Seth… but I need help.” She really thought that this was such a wonderfully individual way to do it, something that would be perfect for them as a trio. It would have them work it out themselves and that was what Kendra wanted. “There is this tradition in the Commonwealth. Chocolate eggs. I want to make a few little ones with messages in them.”

“To tell him you’re pregnant?” He was clearly rolling the idea around in his mind. Even if it wasn’t how Aaron would want to be told he surely had to know that it would be absolutely perfect for telling Seth, and Lyor by extension. Kendra wasn’t going to talk about that here though, it wasn’t the time or the person to talk about this with. “Seems like a lot of work.”

“Yeah. But I need a kitchen where Seth won’t find me because it’s so perfect.” She knew that and after a moment he nodded at that. “Come on Aaron, I’ll bring all the stuff myself, you might even have fun.” She tried to keep cajoling. She wanted to get this all done before Sunday and she hoped that he would let her.

“When?” He asked, clearly giving in but not really liking that he was having to give in to this. Kendra thought that he was just pretending to be grumpy though, as she’d seen him when he really didn’t want to do something and he was a lot more certain about it. This was just him winding her up.

“Tomorrow afternoon. Seth will have to be here, you and I don’t have to be here unless there is an emergency.” Kendra knew that the NSA was more critical than the Counsel, but neither of them had to be there on a Saturday unless there was an emergency. Emily liked her to be there for Senior Staff, but she went home every week straight after. So far she’d been called back once. “It’ll be brilliant he’ll love it.” She continued laying it on thick then decided she’d try what always convinced Seth and Lyor to do things she wanted for them to do. “I’ll cook you dinner too, anything you want.”

“Alright, that’s the part that won me over as Seth doesn’t stop talking about your cooking. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kendra was proud of herself that that had actually worked but somehow she actually wasn’t entirely surprised to learn that Seth had spoken about her legs. “I’ll text you my address too.”

“Would be helpful.” She laughed, feeling a weight off her shoulders at him agreeing to help her. She was so happy that she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to wipe the smile off her face. It would start to look suspicious if she didn’t stop smiling. “Thank you!” She finished before heading back to her own office. She needed to make a shopping list up.

* * *

 

**_March 31_ ** **_st_ ** **_– Easter Saturday_ **

Kendra managed to make it through a night without giving anything away, though the fact that she claimed exhaustion and went to bed before Seth and Lyor was partly to thank for that. Then she’d been preoccupied with the staff meeting right from waking up. It was almost noon before she arrived at Aaron’s apartment, her arms full of groceries for everything she planned to cook today. “That staff meeting went on forever. I don’t even know why I have to come in on Saturday. The courts aren’t open unless it’s an emergency.” She grumbled a little as Aaron let her in.

“Emily likes having all her staff in. I never required counsel on Saturday.” Aaron laughed and took one of the bags off her, leading her through to his kitchen area with a smile. “I cleaned out my kitchen for you?” Aaron said, and casting her eye around Kendra figured it was the only thing he’d had time to clean.

“You need a maid, how are you even home enough to mess things up this bad?” She didn’t think her apartment would look like this even if she and Seth were home all the time, or never cleaned up when they were home. Though part of that was that she couldn’t cope with clutter and Seth didn’t like feeling like there were too many things in his living space.

“I could ask how you’re home enough to make a baby but I didn’t.” Aaron fired back in a teasing tone, and Kendra just rolled her eyes a little. She thought there were a lot of ways that she could respond to that one, though her mind eventually settled on the one that would have him asking the most questions.

“Who said the baby was made at home…” She couldn’t resist it. She tried and didn’t succeed, so she gave up and embraced being a terrible person. “Anyway. A lot of it is waiting around for chocolate to set in the moulds so I also brought the briefing paper I need to fill in. I thought this one was appropriate as it’s the one you need to fill in too.”

“Well, at least you’re doing some work. Emily would appreciate it.” Clearly, Aaron understood Kendra’s general mood when it came to working on Saturday’s unless it was an emergency. Emily just asked too much of them when they needed a little down time. “You excited about this whole baby thing?”

“So excited. Seth and I… we decided a couple of months ago that I was going to go off birth control and we were going to let nature take its course.” Kendra had known they both wanted a large family. Seth just loved kids and had loved growing up with Michael and his sisters, while Kendra had grown up wishing that she had brothers and sisters. “Seems like nature decided pretty quick given I’m thirty-five.”

Aaron was nodding along as he helped her unpack the bags. Putting what needed to be stored in the fridge while she arranged what she was going to need. “How far along are you?” He asked after a few moments of silence and Kendra had to admit that she knew that she wasn’t at all far along.

“Not far. I think about 4 weeks, at most.” She wasn’t going to pretend that there was a lot of certainty about any of it at this moment, she was just so excited. Even if this was as far as it went, and something happened that meant there wouldn’t be a baby at the end of all of this, just getting this far after what happened at Christmas and her mental health issues following it was a win for her. “I won’t go into why or how I knew to do a test.”

“If you’re anything like my mom you just knew.” Aaron chuckled as he stepped around her to pull the pans out that she was going to need to start all this. Most of it was going to be melting the chocolate. “She knew she was pregnant pretty much straight away with all of us. She wasn’t wrong even once.”

Kendra smiled that Aaron would at least understand the fact that she had just known that she was pregnant. There had been nothing else that she should have been able to know, but she’d known the moment she’d smelt meat and thought it was appetising rather than awful. “That’s pretty much it. That and Lyor’s bacon sandwich last week smelled really good.”

“Why did that make you think?” Aaron once again looked confused and there was a part of Kendra that was amused that she got to see that expression quite so often on his face. It didn’t do well for the NSA to be confused, but Kendra was uniquely talented at doing it. Probably only Lyor was better. “I mean, bacon sandwiches are delicious,” Aaron concluded, and Kendra had to doubt that a little, but she wasn’t going to fight about it.

“I went vegetarian when I was thirteen.” She explained and no matter how much her cravings made her think that it smelt delicious, she wasn’t going to eat meat just because she was pregnant. “I haven’t eaten meat at all in twenty-two years and I don’t actually plan on starting now.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” He nodded then grinned at all the things she had spread out across the counter. Given Aaron’s lack of measuring cups, she was glad that she’d brought her own. He was clearly looking over it wondering what she was planning to do, maybe thinking she’d taken a little too long. “Shall we get on with this?”

“Let’s do it.” She smirked, then she started talking him through what they needed to do. Aaron was a quick learner and was quickly filling the moulds as fast as she was. When they settled into a rhythm she looked at him and asked a question that had been on her mind a while. “So… How long have you actually known Seth?” She probably could have asked Seth himself, but she never had.

“Since we both joined the campaign to get President Richmond elected. About… well, about 5 years now.” That seemed like such a long time, especially given all that they had all been through in the last few years too. “In all those years I’ve never seen him as happy as he’s been the last 6 months,” Aaron said quietly and Kendra paused with what she was doing to look at Aaron who looked back at her and nodded softly. “He really loves you, Kendra.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual.” She said honestly. Though she knew that in truth it wasn’t all her, Lyor had his part too but Aaron didn’t know that. What Kendra knew was that the moment she’d first met Seth Wright she’d known her life was changed, but she hadn’t realised how much until the last few weeks. “I know it seems cheesy but meeting him really did change my life and I just knew and now I’m starting a family with him.”

Aaron rolled that over in his mind and smiled widely. They’d both been there at Camp David, they’d both seen how great he was with Penny Kirkman. It was one of the many reasons that Kendra knew this was the right thing. “He’s going to be a great dad, isn’t he?” Aaron asked after a moment, still smiling widely as he did.

“The best.” She nodded, already picturing Seth doing all the dad things, and picturing Lyor doing them too. Kendra hoped that the three of them being in it together would make some of the new baby parenting a little easier. It was still months away and right now Kendra was just focused on what was right in front of them. “Thank you for helping me.”

“I’d do anything for Seth, and I think we need to get to know each other better too.” That was something that she could agree with. She liked Aaron but the two of them barely knew each other. She would like to change that, especially given how close the two men were. It was important to her. She agreed and just grinned, going back to making the eggs, slipping the jumbled letters into the eggs. This was going to be great.

* * *

**_April 1st - Easter Sunday_ **

She couldn’t sleep much that night, she was in the middle of their sleepy cuddle pile when they got into bed, not normally the position that she took up but she’d thought that having both Seth and Lyor cuddled around her would get her to sleep easier. Instead, it just ensured that she woke them both up when she couldn’t settle. “Ken, you’re never the first one up,” Seth mumbled when she went to climb over him to get out of bed at a little after six am.

“I know but I’m excited to show you guys something so I was just going to go and make coffee.” She leant down to kiss him softly, hoping that he’d go back to sleep rather than try and get up with her, though she could tell from the way he looked at her as she pulled back that that wasn’t going to happen.

“Lyor get up. Ken wants to show us something and I don’t think she’s been to sleep all night.” Seth smiled as he sat up and kissed her again, letting her slide off him and stand beside the bed. She just watched as Seth leant over and shook their boyfriend a few times, until he actually pushed himself into a crouched position.

“Alright, alright I’m up.” He mumbled reaching over to slide his glasses on. Kendra loved getting to watch the two of them interact like this, and instead of waiting any longer she assumed that Seth and Lyor would follow when she walked out to the living room and pulled out the basket of chocolate eggs that she’d made.

They both came through and sat on the sofa, and Kendra smiled as she put the basket in front of them. “What’s this, Ken?” Lyor asked, trying to stifle a yawn, and Kendra made a mental note to make sure that they all went back to bed afterwards. They probably would all need it. “Are these eggs?”

“Open each of these and there are letters inside that write a message… and you need to work together to work it out.” She was sure they’d get it. It was a jumble but they were smart guys and supposedly both had a way with words. That was what they were always telling her anyway.

“Why is there so much chocolate?” Seth said a few seconds later after they’d unwrapped two of the six eggs. Kendra was enjoying standing watching them for a moment, stepping forward she bent down and kissed them both in turn before heading toward the kitchen.

“I’ll explain later but you’re going to have more questions afterwards.” She called back over her shoulder as she started getting things together. There was absolutely nothing that she was going to do for them, wanting them to work it out. “I’m not helping you.”

“Alright, we’re not letting her beat us with this, right?” Lyor said quietly, clearly only actually intending for Seth to have heard that. Given that neither of them had slept a huge amount she wondered if it would take them longer than she expected, but mostly she wanted to watch them, but she also was sure they all needed caffeine.

“I’ll make coffee.” She grinned. Making the cups then bringing them out, watching as they worked out each word in turn. The message she’d put in them was very clear, and she didn’t think that even they would be able to miss the meaning. It took them almost twenty minutes, but when the message in scrabble pieces were laid out on the table it told them both clearly what was going on.

_ ‘You’re going to be dads’ _

When it was there, laid out in full both stared at it for a second then Seth was the first one to look up, an expression on his face of utter shock. She had only seen that a couple of times before, and she had never expected to see it coupled with a smile as well. “Kendra… wait.”

“Is this… are you pregnant?” Lyor asked, both of them standing up at once, Lyor pulling her into a hug first, holding her close for a moment as she just nodded on his shoulder. She should have known that Lyor would be the one to accept this first. Since their uncertain start on this road, he’d become the one who read all the pregnancy and parenting books and now was probably the best prepared of all three of them.

“Ken,” Seth repeated as she pulled away from Lyor, and to his credit, he stepped away to give them a second. The three of them may have been in it together, but Lyor knew that there was a special connection given that it was she and Seth who had managed to create this baby that was so desperately wanted, and they needed this moment to just revel in that.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m pregnant.” She nodded and stroked Seth’s face gently. He was in such a level of happy shock that it didn’t seem he had fully processed what she was telling them. It was actually adorably endearing. One of the many things she loved about Seth was his honesty. “I found out a couple of days ago but I wanted to tell you both today.”

“How… what…?” He spluttered, then dropped back onto the sofa and stared at the message she’d had them work out again. Kendra stepped back and around the coffee table to join Lyor, giving Seth another moment to just let it all filter through into his mind.

“I’m so happy, Ken,” Lyor said quietly, wrapping an arm around her when she stood beside him. Kendra let her head rest against his shoulder, putting her arm around his waist too as they both kept watching Seth. She was so relieved to hear Lyor actually telling her that he was happy. Letting her know how he was feeling was something they had been working on between the three of them for a while.

“I am too.” She smiled, and she truly was. She’d wanted a baby so badly, and she had the perfect people to join her in this great adventure into parenthood, but it was clear that Seth was going to have to be left. It was taking him longer to process than Kendra had expected. “We’ll let him work it out. It’ll take a minute. Don’t forget your coffee.” Pointing that out to Lyor would mean that his wouldn’t go cold. “I have an appointment on Tuesday, and I wish you could both come.”

“Just bring me the pictures. I don’t need or want to be much further involved in that side of things.” Kendra understood that too. It wasn’t part of their relationship, and she knew it never would be. That was fine for them, but she did wish a little that he would be more involved with the pregnancy. She wanted him to be there when they became parents too, but she wasn’t sure he would be and she wouldn’t pressure him. That was a discussion for another day.

“I’m gonna be a dad. Wait… I’m gonna be a dad!” Seth suddenly jumped up, hit his shins on the table when he started to walk forward without looking at the table. “When, when is this going to… you know?”

“Early December, I was just telling Lyor that we’ll find out on Tuesday for definite.” Kendra smiled as Seth finally managed his way around the table and wrapped his arms around the two of them, completing the group hug that meant she could talk quietly. “Look, Aaron knows but otherwise can we keep it between him, us and my mother for a couple of months. Until we know everything is okay with the baby.”

“Of course we can.” Seth agreed immediately and Lyor nodded along with him. Then, in the same tone of wonder he’d used since it had dawned on him, he just smiled again and nodded. “We’re going to be parents.”

“Yes, we are.” She grinned and held them both a little closer. She couldn’t help but be absolutely thrilled and deliriously happy about this. She would have to remember to tell Aaron that it had all gone perfectly when she saw him in the morning, but the rest of today she was hoping to just spend with her boys and think about the future.


End file.
